


Racial Discrimination

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 46: Black. Set during ‘Human Nature’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Racial Discrimination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 46: Black. Set during ‘Human Nature’.

Martha Jones doesn’t think it’s a coincidence that the TARDIS landed them in 1913. It’s a place where she wouldn’t agree to stay long-term, being treated more like a slave than the servant she’s had to become. It’s also a place that the Doctor, as John Smith, would never even consider her, looking the way she does, let alone decide to fall madly in love with her.

She’s always been proud of her skin colour. There’s a lot of heritage there. But for just a moment (a sad little moment alone in the TARDIS), she wishes it could’ve been different.


End file.
